La mujer en el cuadro
by himeotaku-chan
Summary: Los ojos rojos de la mujer no se apartaban de la flor, era importante para ella, entonces... ¿Por que no se veia feliz? y ¿Por que ese hombre le preguntaba a Hinata cosas tan extrañas?.- One Shot para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del Terror"


_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece la historia.

_Título:_ La mujer en el cuadro.

_Género:_ Sobrenatural.

_Protagonistas: _Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga

One shot hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror"

_Día_**:** 21 de Octubre 2012

_La mujer en el cuadro_

Se encontraban en una excursión de la secundaria en el museo de la ciudad. Una joven de largos cabellos negro-azulado y ojos perla observaba con interés una pintura; cualquiera que la viera notaria que estaba totalmente absorta, no es que le encantara el arte pero esa pintura en particular le parecía interesante.

El negro predominaba; se veía a una mujer, de largo cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos rojos; usaba un vestido negro, la parte superior en forma de corsé con encajes negros, la falda igualmente negra pero con encajes gris oscuro; algunas cintas de color rosa adornaban su cabello y se enrollaban en sus piernas. La mujer estaba acostada, a su lado se encontraban: un peluche en forma de conejo totalmente negro que llevaba un vestido rojo, las mangas y el borde del vestido eran de un color rosa claro al igual que el gran lazo que rodeaba el cuello del animal; dos libros, un cerrado y otro abierto mostrando como sus hojas habían sido arrancadas, dichas hojas se encontraban alrededor; por ultimo en sus manos, la mujer sostenía una rosa negra y la miraba sin sonreír.

El cuadro no era alegre y quizás eso debía hacer que no le gustase pero por algún extraño motivo los ojos rojos de la mujer la habían atrapado por completo… ¿estaba triste? o solo melancólica; miro la placa del cuadro, el artista era anónimo y llamo a su cuadro simplemente "La mujer"

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_ se pregunto a si misma.

- Veo que te guste esta pintura jovencita.

Hinata miro a su nuevo compañero, era un hombre mayor de corto cabello marrón oscuro y ojos cafés; llevaba un pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir y una camisa blanca, su mirada estaba en el cuadro no en ella.

- Es interesante_ dijo la ojiperla.

- ¿Por qué?

Lo miro sin saber que responder, no sabia que había de interesante en una mujer que sujetaba una rosa mientras aparentemente estaba tirada en su cama.

- No lo se_ respondió con honestidad_ tiene algo…

- ¿Misterioso?_ pregunto el hombre interesado.

Ella solo asintió.

- Me sorprende que una joven como tú vea algo interesante en esto…

- Siendo honesta no me gusta el arte asi que tampoco comprendo que veo en el_ dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos índices en señal de nerviosismo.

El hombre solo rió.

- ¿Qué imaginas cuando la ves?_ dijo señalando el cuadro.

_¿Qué imagino cuando la veo?_ Pensó la joven.

- Esta melancólica, su mirada solo se centra en la flor asi que supongo que es especial para ella… quizás se la dio alguien importante que se fue.

- ¿Por qué se fue?

- No lo se_ dijo sonriendo al hombre_ es la impresión que me da al verla.

- Puede ser un corazón roto.

- No creo que este roto; si estuviese roto lloraría; pero solo ve la flor ignorando todo lo demás.

- Si esa persona importante se fue ¿Crees que lo odie?

Hinata observo de nuevo a la mujer… Si fuese ella ¿Lo haría? Pensó en su novio, ¿Lo odiaría si se iba? No, solo se preocuparía por su bienestar, después de todo, la felicidad de él es lo más importante para ella.

- Supongo que no.

El hombre la miro interesado, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación; como si la respuesta que esta por dar fuese de vida o muerte.

- Creo que el simple hecho de que aun sostenga la flor significa que le preocupa, no odia a esa persona por irse, solo… ¿Se pregunta si esta bien?_ dice con duda.

- Quizás… Es posible que tengas razón.

- ¡Hinata-chan!

La aludida desvió su mirada al lado opuesto y se encontró con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se acercaba a ella, llego a su lado y en sus ojos se veía una expresión de reproche.

- Naruto-kun

- Me preocupaste_ dijo el_ No vuelvas a desaparecer asi_ dijo sujetando las mejillas de la joven con sus manos y los estiraba un poco.

- Lo siento_ dijo Hinata cuando fue liberada y acariciaba sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- El señor y yo conversábamos sobre el cuadro.

- ¿Señor? ¿Cuál?

La joven se giro pero se encontró con que el hombre se había ido. _Quizás le gusto la respuesta que le di y se marcho_, pensó mirando de nuevo el cuadro, al hacerlo noto que la expresión de la mujer había cambiado, ahora una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- Esta sonriendo_ dijo señalando el cuadro.

- ¿No lo ha hecho siempre?_ pregunto el rubio sin interés.

- No.

El ojiazul miro a su novia con detenimiento y luego negó.

- Los cuadros no cambian Hina-chan.

- Pero…

- Vamos, nos están esperando.

La chica asintió y juntos caminaron tranquilamente hasta salir de la galería, iban en silencio hasta que a la ojiperla se le ocurrió preguntar.

- Naruto, cuando me llamaste ¿Viste a alguien junto a mi?

El chico la miro sin comprender, pero aun asi contesto su pregunta.

- Estabas sola Hina; no había nadie en la sala.

_¿Sola?_ _Acaso el hombre era un… ¿Espíritu?_ De inmediato quito la idea de su cabeza, era cierto que el Halloween estaba cerca y se suponía que los espíritus salían por esas fechas; pero no creía posible que con tan poco tiempo para estar entre los vivos un espíritu se antoje de ir a ver la pintura de una simple mujer.

0o0o0o0

- Veo que al fin estas contenta.

El hombre veia sonriente el cuadro que habia realizado hacia ya tanto tiempo alguien muy querido por el. Fue una lastima que por azares del destino la pintura que habia mandado a hacer se haya vuelto tan triste; si tan solo el no hubiese sufrido aquel accidente... quizas estaria presente en la pintura, junto a la mujer que fue lo mas importante para el.

- Al menos ahora sonries y se que no me odias...

Miro hacia la ventana y se encontro con la imagen de la joven que hacia poco habia hablado con el. Ella sonreia, mientras el chico a su lado le contaba algo que parecia gracioso.

- Me alegra que en esta vida, seas feliz. Te deseo lo mejor... Hinata

* * *

**Eso es todo… Gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
